My Family
by ShinNiel97
Summary: (CHAP 4 UP) vampire dan serigala selalu dikisahkan menjadi musuh seumur hidup, tapi bagaimana jadinya jika mereka malah tinggal bersama? akan kah mereka dapat akur seiring berjalannya waktu? #ChanBaek#KaiSoo#HunHan#KrisTao#ChenMin#SuLay#EXO#OT12#ffexo all about EXO here
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

.

.

.

Malam yg dingin nan kelabu, rembulan bulan nan cantik telah memandangi segala kesunyian yg terjadi di kota terbesar di Korea Selatan bernama Seoul.

"WUUSSHHH..." sekelebat bayangan hitam melintas diantara keheningan.

"KYAAAAA..." dan sebuah jeritan seorang yeoja pun menjadi dentuman tersendiri yg memecah keheningan malam itu.

"aishh...darahnya sangat pahit tidak enak!" gerutu kesal seorang namja manis berpipi tembam sambil menyingkirkan mayat yeoja malang ditangannya dgn mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

"hn...wajahnya saja yg manis namun darahnya bisa pahit?" decak si namja tampan nan tinggi menjulang sambil menyentuh dagu tubuh tak bernyawa itu.

"YA! YEOLLIE! KAU SEDANG APA!" bentak sebuah suara melengking milik namja mungil dibelakangnya yg sudah dgn amarah diubun-ubun.

"Baekkie...jangan salah paham, aku tak macam-macam dgn yeoja itu" elak namja tinggi yg dipanggil Yeolli itu.

"Bo Xian, kecilkan suaramu...itu dapat membuat kita terlihat orang lain" tegur tegas dgn suara bass seorang namja blonde yg tak kalah tinggi juga tampan dari namja yg dipanggil yeolli tadi.

"itu benar Bo Xian, dan Umin hyung tenang saja aku akan mencari darah yg lebih manis untukmu" ucap bijak dgn sedikit godaan dari namja berwajah kotak itu pada si namja tembam.

"sudahlah, hyungdeul lebih baik kita cepat pulang. Aku sudah lelah" keluh si namja pucat yg terus memasang wajah dinginnya sambil menatap namja-namja yg lebih tua darinya itu.

"aniyo...aku masih ingin minum darah lagi" rajuk si namja manis itu tanpa sadar usianya bahkan yg paling tua diantara 5 namja lainnya.

"..." yap, dapat kalian kenali bukan siapa mereka? Mereka adalah vampire-vampire tampan yg sedang mencari mangsanya. Oh Shixun, Park Chanlie, Ban Bo Xian, Chen, Yi Fan, dan Xiumin adalah vampire-vampire dari dunia mitos bagi manusia yg masih ada didunia modern ini.

"Grrr...aku mencium bau para peminum darah menjijikan itu" ucap sebuah suara yg membuat ke-6 namja itu sontak mencari-cari asal suara.

"ah~ tepat dugaanku, rupanya itu benar mereka" desis seorang namja berkulit tan sambil menatap nyalang pada ke-6 namja berkulit pucat itu.

"ssshhh...rupanya bola bulu berkutu sedang berkeliaran, eoh" sambut Bo Xian pada namja tan itu dgn seringai manisnya.

"Grr...kalian masih bau amis seperti ikan vampir busuk" cecarnya tak senang.

"Kai-ah, aku bilang jangan suka berjalan sendiri" tak lama muncul seekor serigala berbulu silver mengerang galak pada namja tan.

"tenang lah Luhan-hyung, aku hanya sedang mencari tau asal bau amis yg mengganggu hidungku saja" ucap Kai, si namja tan itu dgn seringai mengejeknya.

"aish! Bocah itu" geram Bo Xian.

"Luhan, Kai, kenapa kalian malah berpencar dari rombongan" belum selesai dgn serigala silver itu kini muncul kembali serigala bermata gold yg terlihat tegas menghampiri kai dan si serigala silver bernama Luhan.

"Suho-hyung, kenapa kau meninggalkan kami" dan berkumpullah 3 serigala lain nya menghampiri mereka.

"reuni keluarga, eoh?!" sindir Chen yg sejak tadi hanya memperhatikan mereka.

"tak sudi aku berkeluarga dgn mereka" elak cepat Bo Xian menatap mereka sinis.

"ya! Kau fikir aku mau berkeluarga dgn kalian!" sentak Kai sengit, Yi Fan pun hanya dapat memijat pelipisnya pening mendengar perdebatan 2 bocah itu.

"hentikan perdebatan konyol kalian bocah, lebih baik kita kembali sebelum fajar datang" bukan, itu bukan Yi Fan melainkan si serigala mata gold yg dipanggil Suho itu kini telah merubah wujudnya menjadi namja tampan berkulit putih dgn wajah angelic nya.

"..." yap, ini lah musuh seumur hidup kaum vampir yaitu kaum serigala, dan ini lah yg selalu memulai pertemuan mereka dgn saling tegur sapa berupa cacian dan makian mereka lontarkan tanpa pernah bosan (#hadeehh...author aja bosan -").

"kita pun juga harus kembali" barulah Yi Fan bersuara mengintrupsi ke 5 vampire-vampire tampan itu lalu bersama-sama pergi menghilang bersama kabut.

"kajja..." begitu pun para serigala tampan yg sudah berubah wujud manusia.

.

.

.

"WUUSSHH..." pagi hari nya disebuah sekolah ternama di Seoul, secepat angin seorang namja tampan berkulit pucat sudah berdiri didepan gerbang sekolah itu.

"untung aku tak terlambat..." gumam namja tampan itu sambil melangkahkan kakinya santai memasuki kawasan sekolah.

"tap...tap...tap" dgn tetap memasang wajah coolnya, namja bertag nama "Oh Sehun" diseragamnya itu berjalan cukup santai meski semua mata menatapnya kagum.

"cih...rupannya bola bulu berkutu itu sudah datang duluan?!" desis pelan Sehun saat indra penciumannya mendapati aroma para serigala.

"aku mendengarnya pucat" dari arah belakang ada seseorang yg bicara tepat di telinga Sehun.

"kuharap yg kau maksud bola bulu berkutu itu bukanlah saudara-saudaraku" desisnya lagi, namun Sehun malah memejamkan matanya seakan meresapi setiap baris kata yg dikeluarkannya.

"amat disayangkan menyadari kau adalah bagian dari mereka...Luhan-hyung" ucap Sehun tenang.

"begitupun diriku" balas namja yg dipanggil Luhan itu.

"bhooww..." tiba-tiba seseorang berdiri tepat didepan mereka yg terlihat mesra itu.

"jangan suka menebar kemesraan disekolah albino" desis namja yg muncul tiba-tiba tadi.

"cih...kau pun sama hitam" sengit Sehun.

"ck! Dasar penghisap darah" gerutu namja itu.

"Kai-ah, kenapa kau tak pergi saja menemui Kyungsoo dikelas, aku merasakan ia mencarimu" ucap dingin Luhan yg ada dibelakang Sehun sedang meranggul leher namja pucat itu manja.

"jangan sampai ia kembali membuat lubang dirumah karna kau sering menghilang" lanjut Luhan dgn tatapan datarnya.

"jaga jarak lah hyung dgn nyamuk amis ini" ucap Kai, si namja tan sebelum hilang lenyap seketika.

"berisik..." umpat Luhan.

"hn...apa aku harus berterima kasih?" ucap Sehun setelah keheningan cukup melingkupi mereka tadi.

"pikirkan sendiri..." desis Luhan dan seketika tubuh Sehun terpental menjauh dari Luhan dgn sendirinya.

"kkkkk-...kau selalu suka bermain kasar Luhannie hyung" kekeh Sehun saat tubuhnya sedikit menghantam dinding yg ia ketahui karna ulah power Luhan.

"kembali lah kekelas, pelajaran akan segera dimulai" ucap Luhan lalu melesat pergi menuju kelasnya.

"kuharap kau mendengarkan bola bulu kesayanganmu itu Shixun-ah, atau harus ku panggil Sehun sesuai nama sekolahmu" tiba-tiba dari arah belakang Sehun mendengar seseorang berbicara dgn aksen dingin yg khas miliknya.

"gege...aku bahkan tak pernah bisa mencium kehadiranmu, eoh?" ucap Sehun tanpa perlu repot-repot berbalik untuk melihat siapa orang dgn suara khas itu.

"aku tak mengharapkan atraksi uji coba kekuatan disekolah ini Shixun-ah, jadi cepatlah kembali kekelasmu" ucap namja tampan berambut pirang dibelakangnya itu.

"arrasseo..." dengus Sehun dan secepat angin tubuh tegap namja albino itu hilang diantara hilir angin.

"repotnya memiliki didi seperti Shixun, hn?" entah sejak kapan seorang namja bertubuh sedikit lebih pendek darinya tersenyum angelic berdiri tepat disampingnya.

"kau selalu saja jadi pendengar yg sunyi, Suho-ah..." ucap namja blonde itu pada namja pendek disebelahnya.

"aku kan air..." ucapnya bangga.

"hn, air dan serigala...maka jadinya adalah anjing lepek" kekehnya lalu pergi menghilang diantara kabut.

"haish! Dasar tiang jelek! pirang bodoh! Vampire aneh!" umpat Suho kesal setelah kepergian namja tinggi itu.

"Suho-ya, kenapa kau menggerutu sendirian?" tak lama muncul seorang namja manis dgn dimple kecil dipipinya saat ia tersenyum.

"apa kau demam? Ckck...sepertinya kau harus banyak beristirahat, akan aku suruh Kyungsoo memasak banyak daging untukmu, sepertinya perburuan kemarin kau tak mendapat jatah santap" oceh namja itu yg mengira Suho meracau sendirian dan menggelengkan kepalanya meninggalkan Suho.

"Lay-ya, bukan...siapa bilang aku sakit?" Suho pun mengejar namja bernama Lay itu.

"siapa yg bilang? Apa ada orang lain yg tau kau sakit juga?" tanya Lay polos.

"hadehh...bukan begitu, aku tak sakit Lay-ya" jelas Suho jengah.

"memangnya kau sakit?" tanya Lay lagi mengerjap matanya lucu.

"kau...kau tadi bilang aku sakit?!" ucap Suho yg langsung bingung.

"aku? Kapan? Seingatku aku bilang kau demam bukan sakit" ucap Lay innocent.

'demi para vampire busuk yg pernahku kenal, tabahkan lah hati serigala malang ini menghadapi serigala manis didepannya yg polosnya minta gerhana sering-sering (?)' dengus hati Suho menyabarkan dirinya sendiri o_O

"sudahlah, Suho-ya...jam pelajaran akan segera dimulai kau cepat kembali kekelas nanti telat" dan dgn santainya Lay berjalan meninggalkan Suho mematung yg masih berusaha menyabarkan diri agara tak menenggelamkan serigala bentuk manusia manis itu kedalam ciuman(#ups) kedalam lubang batu.

'aku kan bukan murid disini Lay-ah' jengah hati Suho sebelum hilang dalam bulir air.

.

.

.

Sore pun menjelang pertanda kegiatan belajar mengajar disetiap sekolah telah usai, terlihat banyak murid yg sudah membubarkan diri dari sekolah masing-masing.

" .tap...ya! kejar aku bodi lelet" ledek seorang namja pendek dgn eyeliner cantik yg menghiasi wajahnya tengah berlari menghindari kejaran namja lain dibelakangnya yg terlihat lebih tinggi dgn telinga lebar dan rambut ikal.

"ya, Baekkie! Larimu cepat sekali kau curang" sahut si namja tinggi.

"hahha...curang bagaimana, powerku kan cahaya" kekehnya masih terus berlari dikoridor yg sedikit kosong itu menghindari kejaran si namja tinggi.

"haish, awas kau Baekkie" teriak si namja tinggi.

"hahahha...BUUKK" sial! Saat namja mungil dgn tag nama Byun Baekhyun itu berlari tanpa menoleh kedepan ia pun menabrak seseorang hingga terjungkal kebelakang.

"awww!" keluhnya meringis mendapati bokong indahnya harus mendarat lebih dulu menghnatam keramik koridor.

"akh! Siapa sih orang bodoh yg berlari ditengah koridor sekolah!" geram seseorang yg ditabrak Baekhyun.

"Baekkie-ya, gwaenchanha..." si namja dobi pun melesat mendekati Baekhyun dan membantunya berdiri.

"aigoo! Rupanya bola bulu yg kutabrak, sial sekali aku" umpat Baekhyun begitu melihat siapa orang yg ia tabrak.

"aigoo! Nyamuk amiiss! Rupanya orang bodoh tak berotak yg berlari ditengah koridor sekolah adalah kau mahkluk pucat penghisap darah" cecar orang yg Baekhyun tabrak dan rupanya adalah Kai.

"ya! Siapa suruh kau berdiri ditengah jalan gumpalan kutu!" sentak Baekhyun sengit.

"Grrr...kalian yg menabrakku namun malah memarahiku?!" erang Kai dgn taringnya yg sedikit mengintip keluar.

"eoh, mwo?! Mwo?! Ingin bertarung dgn ku, eoh?!" tantang Baekhyun dgn smirk nya yg manis.

"Ya, kau! Kau-...akh! aww! Aww! Appo! Appo! Jebal! Akh!" ringis Kai tiba-tiba karna seseorang yg tanpa berpri-keserigala-an menarik ganas terlinganya.

"ya! Kau fikir dimana dirimu, eoh?! Ingin mengadu kekuatan segala, eoh?!" omel seorang namja mungil dgn mata besarnya yg menatap Kai tajam.

"akh! Kyungie-hyung, ini sakit...sumpah sakit sekali hyung" rengek Kai.

"ahahahahhaa...rasakan kau dasar sarang kutu! Berlagak sok kuat pula, hahaha" gelak tawa Baekhyun pun menggelegar kala melihat Kai yg meringis kesakitan karna di tarik oleh Kyungsoo si namja mata bulat.

"hahahah-akh! Aww!" dan saat sedang khusuknya (?) tertawa seseorang pun ikut menarik kasar telinga Baekhyun.

"ya! Kau hobi sekali sih membuat masalah, untung saja Kyungsoo cepat datang, eoh!" dan sekarang giliran Baekhyun yg dijewer oleh seorang namja cantik berpipi chubby sambil bertolak pinggang khas ibu-ibu asam urat O.O

"kalian juga! Cepat pulang kerumah !" omel si namja chubby pada semua yg ada disana, Kai, Chanyeol, Baekhyun juga Luhan dan Sehun yg baru saja tiba karna merasakan aura Baekhyun dan Kai yg memanas.

"haahh~pening kepala ku" gumam Suho saat melihat dongsaeng-dongsaengnya yg sulit akur.

"kajja hyung, kita pulang" dan secepat angin Sehun meninggalkan tempat itu bersama Luhan.

"kajja, Kai kita juga harus pulang!" ucap Kyungsoo sambil menyeret Kai dari telinganya.

"aw, aw, aw...hyung~ lepaskan dulu tanganmu" rengek Kai yg langsung mendapat pelototan tajam dari namja belo itu.

"Chanlie! Bo Xian! Cepat pulang!" omel Xiumin, si namja chubby yg langsung meninggalkan kedua namja berbeda tinggi itu.

"kajja, yeollie kita pulang" ucap Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya imut, namja tampan bernama Chanlie atau Chanyeol sesuai nama sekolahnya itu pun hanya dapat mengekor dari belakang lalu menghilang ditengah kilat api sesaat.

"WUUSSHHH..." diantara hembusan angin, muncullah Sehun yg rupanya sudah sampai lebih dulu dirumah bersama Luhan.

"BRUUKK..." dan mereka pun mendarat tepat diatas kasur yg empuk.

"hn, pendaratan kali ini tak buruk juga" ucap Luhan tersenyum mengingat pertama kali Sehun menggunakan wind powernya yg malah membuat rambut semua orang berdiri saat ia bersin.

"Luhan-hyung, sekarang aku sudah menjadi ahli dalam mengendalikan angin, hanya tinggal mengasah kemampuanku mengendalikan hati Luhannie-hyung" bisik Sehun sambil memeluk erat tubuh Luhan yg masih menindihnya dikasur itu.

"ck! Bermimpilah vampire tampanku" kekeh Luhan yg melepas paksa dekapan Sehun dgn power telekinesisnya yg membuat mereka menjauh bagai kutub searah.

"WUSHHH..." namun Sehun tak kalah cerdik, ia pun berpindah secepat dan selembut semilir angin membuatnya kini dapat memeluk tubuh ramping Luhan dari belakang dan menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu sempit Luhan.

"mimpiku akan jadi nyata sebentar lagi, Luhannie-hyung" bisiknya pelan nan mengalun sambil mengecupi pelan bahu namja ramping didepannya itu.

"BRAAAKKK..." tiba-tiba saja ada hentakan besar menggetarkan ruangan itu, yg anehnya tak membuat mereka bergeming sedikitpun.

"itu pasti Kyungsoo" gumam Luhan.

"bwooohh..." dan sedetik kemudian muncul namja berkulit tan dari kelebat kabut.

"hyung, tolong aku! Sembuyikan aku, dimanapun jebal" ucap namja yg rupanya Kai itu memelas.

"oi bola bulu, apa kau ingin membuat Kyungsoo-hyung melubangi rumah ini lagi, eoh?!" decit Sehun.

"aish, vampire amis...aku sedang tak dalam mood baik untuk berdebat panjang 2 abad denganmu" oceh Kai.

"hyung, jebal" dan kembali memelas pada Luhan.

"DUUAKK..." dan seketika pintu kamar itu didobrak kasar oleh seseorang yg tak lain adalah Kyungsoo si namja mungil bermata besar yg imut nan menyeramkan diwaktu bersamaan.

"KKAMJOOOOONNGGGGGG..." teriaknya yg membuat retak dinding-dinding kamar itu.

"bwuushh..." detik itu juga Kai langsung menghilang dgn teleportnya.

"YA, LUHAN-HYUNG, DIMANA BOCAH GOSONG ITU!" pekik Kyungsoo.

"mana aku tau, kau fikir aku mengantungi namja itu, eoh?!" ucap Luhan santai.

"YA, KKAMJOOONNGGG" teriak Kyungsoo lagi yg membuat dinding kamar itu sudah siap untuk rubuh kapanpun.

"hyung~, kalau ingin marah jangan dikamarku" rengek Sehun melihat kamarnya yg sudah porak poranda dalam sekejap oleh teriakan menggelegar Kyungsoo.

"kau tak menyembunyikan sahabat secaci maki-mu itukan" desis Kyungsoo.

"hyung, untuk apa aku menyembunyikan bola bulu berkutu nan gosong itu, eoh?! Tak lihat apa aku ingin berdua dgn Luhannie-hyung ku?!" decit sebal Sehun, sontak Kyungsoo pun menatap Luhan.

"mwo?!" ketus Luhan yg merasa diperhatikan namja mungil itu.

"hyung, kalian tak akan berbuat aneh-aneh kan disini?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"berbuat aneh bagaimana, eoh?! Bukannya kau dan Kai yg selalu berbuat aneh-aneh dikamar kalian" sahut Luhan santai, Kyungsoo pun lansgung blushing parah mendengar ucapan Luhan dan langsung melesat pergi.

"KKAAAMJJOOOOOONNGGGGG..." teriaknya lagi yg akhirnya benar-benar merubuhkan dinding kamar Sehun.

"AAAAA, KYUNGSOOO HYUNG~" rengek keras Sehun melihat kamarnya yg sudah tak bernyawa (?)

"ng, aku sepertinya ada tugas sekolah yg belum diselesaikan" Luhan pun berjalan kelaur kamar Sehun yg bahkan sudah tak berpintu itu menghindari rengekan Sehun yg akan memintanya membantu membereskan kamar.

"hyuunggg~..." dan tepat selangkah Luhan melewati garis pintu Sehun sudah berdiri tepat didepannya dgn aegyo super vampire yg imut miliknya merengek memelas pada namja seringala bermata rusa itu.

"hhaahh~..." mengehela nafas kasar, Luhan pun pasrah dan membantu membereskan kamar yg sudah tak berbentuk itu dgn powernya.

"KKAMJOOONNGGG..." dan dari teriakannya yg masih belum mereda dapat dipastikan kalau Kyungsoo belum menemukan mahkluk gosong nan yadong yg sedang ia cari itu.

"haahh~...tinggal serumah itu memang menyusahkan yah" dengus Lay si namja manis berdimple yg sedang duduk meratapi telur-telur didapur yg pecah semua.

"Lay-ya, kau sedang apa disana?" muncullah seorang namja mungil yg senyum angelicnya menghampiri Lay.

"aku? Entahlah, melihat telur-telur ini jatuh aku bertanya-tanya siapa yg membuat mereka terlihat begitu mengenaskan begini?!" oceh Lay.

'Lay, serigala tercintaku ini benar-benar harus berobat' decit namja angelic yg dikenal bernama Suho itu.

"Suho-ya, omong-omong kenapa Kyungsoo berteriak-teriak begitu? Teriakannya kan bisa membuat telurku pecah semua" tanya Lay menatap Suho polos.

"astaga! Telurku benar-benar pecah semua!" pekiknya histeris saat melihat pecahan beberapa telur dibawahnya itu.

'hadeehh...kumatkan tuh dongonya' jengah Suho yg hanya bisa diam menatap serigala kesayangannya itu.

"eoh, Suho-ya sedang apa kau disitu?!" tanya Lay seketika yg membuat Suho mengurut dada bersabar tingkat dewa serigala.

.

.

.

.

.

Continued~

.

.

.

.

.

 **vampire dan serigala tinggal dalam satu atap yg sama? bagaimanakah keseharian mereka berikutnya ^^**

 **ditunggu aja yah next chapnya, Niel berharap bisa menghibur readers yg membaca ff komedy Niel ini ^^, ditunggu reviewnya n don't be silent readers please, karna Niel berniat baik membagi cerita2 lucu untuk para EXO-L maka yg baca pun harus menghargai usaha Niel dgn memberikan review positif maupun masukan n saran.  
**

 **review berkembang ff berlanjut ^^**

 **.**

 **#salam ShinNiel ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

.

.

.

Siang hari yg panas dikota padat penduduk Seoul, meski mentari bersinar dgn ganas memanaskan suhu skitar namun tak menyurutkan aktifitas manusia untuk setia berlalu lalang dijalan panas ini bertemankan payung cantik untuk menghindari teriknya paparan sinar matahari.

"uuhhhh~...panas sekali" keluh Tao, si namja manis berkulit tan dgn lingkaran panda dimatanya yg sedang mengipasi dirinya dgn tangan, 2 kancing teratas kemeja yg ia kenakan sudah terpisah jauh.

"umin hyung~ tidak bisakah kau membuat salju dirumah ini, sumpah suhu disini panas sekali" rengek Bo Xian, namja lainnya yg terlihat lebih mungil dgn eyeliner cantiknya yg hampir luntur karna keringat.

"kau fikir aku ini apa, eoh?!" decit Xiumin, si namja chubby yg dipanggil umin itu.

"ya, tiang! Makanya kau jangan bernafas kriting, nafasmu itu seperti api neraka, kau ingin membuatku menjadi serigala gurih apa, eoh?!" gerutu Kai, si namja tan yg kini malah sudah menanggalkan kaos tanpa lengannya memamerkan lekuk tubuh berototnya.

"haish, dasar bola bulu gila, kau menyuruhku mati dgn tak bernafas, eoh?!" sungut Chanlie si namja tinggi bertelinga lebar yg terlihat uring-uringan dilantai.

"eoh? Sejak kapan Chanlie bernafas seperti api neraka?! Apa kau sakit Chanlie" ini Lay, si namja manis berdimple yg tadinya menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahu namjachingunya kini menatap 2 namja yg sedang bersungut ditempat itu.

"..." mendengar celotehan Lay, semua pun menepuk dahi frustasi.

"ya, Luhan hyung! Kenapa kau malah bermesraan dgn si albino terus! Bantu aku mengangkat barang-barang karna aku ingin menyapu debu-debu disudut-sudut itu" omel Kyungsoo, namja bermata bulat itu kini ngacungkan sapunya jengah.

"hn..." Luhan si namja cantik bermata rusa itu pun mengarahkan tangannya pada sofa tepat Kyungsoo berdiri dan mengangkatnya dgn power telekinesisnya sambil berfokus pada Shixun yg sedang membaringkan kepalanya pada pangkuan namja cantik itu.

"haish..." merungut, meski sofa itu sudah Luhan angkat Kyungsoo tetap merungut karna ia harus membersihkan rumah itu sendirian.

"Luhannie hyung, meski Yifan ge menyemburkan api naga yg membuat tempat ini kepanasan namun hatiku akan tetap dingin selagi kau mengusap kepalaku seperti ini" gombal, yap itulah sibungsu vampire dingin yg akan selalu tersenyum lembut dan bertingkah aneh bila sudah berdekatan dgn serigala manis dihadapannya ini.

"albino, gombalanmu itu menjijikan sumpah" decit Kai memasang wajah jijiknya dgn gestur ingin muntah.

"menyahut saja kutu" umpat Sehun.

"gege~ Luhan hyung digombalin albino, aku juga mau~" rengek Tao sambil menarik-narik ujung lengan baju Yi Fan yg masih memasang wajah flatnya itu (#bayangkan seorang Kris Wu menggombali panda kesanyangannya itu, apa jadinya dunia ini?!)

"Luhan hyung, lemari itu" dan Kyungsoo masih sibuk dgn debu-debu yg seakan mengajaknya berperang (?)

"hn..." sementara Luhan yg hatinya berbunga musim semi hanya tersenyum sambil menuruti apa permintaan Kyungsoo.

"Luhan hyung, bisa tolong sofa yg diduduki YiFan ge" ucap Kyungsoo lagi.

"hn..." tangan Luhan pun bergerak lincah mengikuti arahan Kyungsoo tanpa harus melihatnya karna kedua bola mata cantik itu terlalu sulit berpaling dari vampire albino yg kini memejamkan matanya damai dipangkuan Luhan.

"uuwwaaa...Luhan! kalau mau menganggkat sofa yg benar! Aku bisa jatuh" omel Yi Fan ketakutan karna sofa itu kini melayang tanpa mengawasan si pemilik power.

"dui bu qi...(maaf)" ucap santai Luhan yg malah tersenyum pada Shixun dipangguannya.

"hish, cinta memang membutakan orang, serigala saja bisa buta" sungut Kyungsoo melihat Luhan yg masih asik bermesraan tanpa niat membantunya sama sekali.

"Luhan hyung, karpetnya..." ucap Kyungsoo lagi.

"Luhan hyung, mejanya..." kesal, Kyungsoo pun memanfaatkan keadaan dgn menyuruh-nyuruh Luhan.

"Luhan hyung, buku itu..."

"Luhan hyung, vas bunganya..."

"Luhan hyung, lemari sepatu..."

"Luhan hyung, lempar Shixun ke luar..."

"UUWAAAA...LUHANNIE HYUUUUNGGG" karna tidak fokus Luhan pun benar-benar melempar Shixun keluar.

"BRAAAKKK..." dan menghantam Kaja jendela hingga hancur.

"hoaaaa...KEEREEEEENNNNN" sorak heboh Bo Xian, Chanlie dan Kai bersamaan yg kini tengah bertepuk tangan riuh.

"aigoo, Shixun-ah..." kejut Luhan yg langsung menghampiri namja albino yg tersungkur dan jatuh dihalaman belakang.

"ANNDWAEEEEE...BUNGA-BUNGA KUUUUU" histeris Lay saat melihat ternyata Shixun mendarat diatas taman bunganya.

"jendelanya masih dicicil~..." ucap frustasi Suho.

"kau mencicil jendela Suho-ya?!" Lay yg tadinya meraung-raung meratapi nasib tragis (?) bunga-bunganya pun mengerjap didepan Suho.

"ng...a...itu...ngh...ah! bunganya Lay-ah" bingung menjawab Suho pun mengalihkan.

"bunga?!" memiringkan kepalanya bingung Lay menatap polos Suho.

"AAAA...BUNGA KUUU...BUNGAKUUU" kembali histeris Lay saat melihat ketamannya yg sudah tak berbentuk.

"Shixun-ah, gwaenchanha? (kau baik-baik saja?)" mengacuhkan SuLay couple, Luhan pun membantu Shixun berdiri.

"eoh, Shixun-ah...kenapa kau berbaring ditanah seperti itu, lihat bajumu kan jadi kotor" oceh Lay melihat Shixun yg dibantu Luhan mendudukkan dirinya.

"siapa yg berbaring sih hyung, aku ini dilempar Luhan hyung tadi" sungut Shixun membersihkan tanah yg menempel dibajunya.

"Luhan hyung, tadi aku tak terlalu melihat kejadiannya, ada siaran ulangnya?!" ucap Bo Xian dgn cengiran idiot Chanlie dibibirnya, membuat Shixun mendelik tajam.

"siaran ulang?! Apa akan ada pertandingan bola?! Memangnya Luhan bisa mengulang siarannya?!" Lay menyahut membuat semua orang frustasi.

"Lay-ah, bunganya..." menyabarkan diri akan sikap Lay yg memang polos entah dongo Suho berusaha mengalihkan Lay agar berhenti bertanya.

"eoh?! HUUUAAAA...Suho-ya! Kau masukkan sianida yah pada pupuk tanamanku, kenapa mereka rusak semua?!" pekik histeris Lay.

"Tao! Kau jangan suka lari-lari ditaman ku, lihat sekarang bungaku rusak semua! Shixun-ah, tidurlah dikamar sana jangan diatas bungaku! Chanlie, kalau berlatih sembur api dikamar mandi saja yg ada airnya agar bungaku tak mati seperti ini! Suho-ya kau harus bertanggung jawab" kembali Lay mengoceh membuat semuanya pening bukan main.

'sumpah, kalau bukan gege-ku yg paling ku sayang sudah aku lempar keantartika serigala satu ini' rutuk hati Kyungsoo.

'ampuni dosa serigala malang ini wahai dewa, kenapa serigala manisku ini kau racuni,eoh?!' melas hati Suho.

'akan aku sambit batu besok disekolah, sepertinya otak Lay-gege bergeser 30 derajat dari posisi' jengah hati Tao.

'untung bukan keturunan vampire, bisa gila aku bila ia keturunan vampire' decit hati Yi fan.

"Lay-ah, kenapa repot repot mengomel sih, kan kau bisa menggunakan powermu untuk menumbuhkan mereka kembali" ucap Chen jengah dgn serigala satu ini.

"ah! Kau benar juga Chen-hyung, Suho-ya kau harus banyak belajar dari Chen dia sekarang lebih pintar darimu" ucap Lay menasehati.

'matilah aku, kena ceramah akhirnya' pasrah hati Suho.

"hyung, lebih baik bawa aku kekamar sebelum dongonya Lay-ge menggerogoti otakku juga" bisik Shixun pada Luhan disebelahnya.

"Chanlie, main petak umpet yuuk" ajak Bo Xian yg langsung menarik namja tiang itu masuk kedalam.

"petak umpet?! Bo Xian ge~, Tao juga mau ikut" teriak Tao yg menyusul Bo Xian dan Chanlie masuk kedalam.

"pelan pelan hyung, kakiku terkilir" sementara itu Shixun dan Luhan sudah berada di kamar Shixun dan mendudukkan namja albino itu dikasurnya.

"hish, kau cerewet sekali" omel Luhan.

"ini juga karnamu hyung, kenapa juga aku dilempar keluar begitu" oceh Shixun mempoutkan bibirnya, disisi inilah Shixun akan menjadi dirinya si magnae vampire yg imut dan innocent.

"siapa juga yg mengalihkan konsentrasiku, kau kan?!" sengit Luhan sambil meluruskan kaki namja albino itu.

"Krek, a-akh! Aww, astaga hyung! Kau ingin mematahkan kakiku, eoh?!" sentak Shixun saat Luhan mencoba menarik kaki namja albino itu agar tak kakuk lagi.

"cerewet, kau itu vampire! Kenapa lemah sekali sih!" omel Luhan tak kalah galak.

"..." dan Shixun pun hanya merutuk sebal dan bergumam tak jelas.

"..." Luhan pun berbaik hati membantu mengobati kaki terkilir Shixun meski namja albino itu terus menggerutu tak jelas.

"Krek!" sekali lagi tanpa sengaja saat Luhan mencoba meluruskan kaki Shixun bunyi tulang bergesek itupun terdengar lagi.

"AKH! ASTAGA HYUNG! KENAPA TAK BUNUH AKU SAJA, EOH?! OH TUHAN SUMPAH INI KAKIKU AKAN PATAH PERMANEN" teriak nyaring Shixun memekik keras membuat semua orang dirumah itu panik bukan main.

"apa itu suara Shixun?!" tanya Bo Xian.

"sepertinya begitu, ada apa dgn bocah itu?!" sahut Chanlie.

"dua...empat...delapan...satu...hyung sembunyinya sudah belum Tao lupa berikutnya angka berapa?!" tanya Tao yg rupanya menjadi sasaran kejahilan Chanlie dan Bo Xian dgn menyuruh namja serigala bermata panda itu berhitung dalam permainan petak umpet itu.

"sembilan puluh satu setelahnya Tao..." sahut Bo xian yg rasanya ingin tertawa guling guling merasa sukses mengerjai namja polos keturunan dongo Lay itu.

"oh iya, sembilan puluh satu...enam puluh tiga..." dan dgn polosnya namja panda itu kembali berhitung dgn hitungan yg entah mengapa membuat author jengah mendengarnya.

"kkkk~ astaga TaoTao memang polos sekali" kekeh keduanya dan mulai kocar kacir mencari tempat bersembunyi.

"hyuuuunnggg~..." sementara itu Kai si namja berkulit eksotis itu terlihat sedang membuntuti Kyungsoo namja bermata bulat yg terlihat sibuk didapur.

"hyuuunggg~..." rengeknya lagi.

"apa sih!" galak Kyungsoo membuat namja tan itu mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"itu menjijikan Kai, sumpah...meski Sehun si albino sang keturunan vampire paling menyebalkan dimuka bumi ini, namun ia masih lebih cocok beraegyo dibandingkan dirimu" ucap Kyungsoo bergidik ngeri melihat sikap sok imut Kai.

"hyuuunng~ aku kan Cuma lapar dan memintamu membuatkan sesuatu untuk aku makan" sungut Kai sebal melipatkan kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"atau...kau ingin aku memakanmu saja, eoh?! Ahh~ kau sungguh nakal hyung menggodaku dgn pura-pura jutek seperti itu" ucap Kai dgn otak bertingkat kemeseuman akut.

"pltak!" dan satu centong sayurpun mendarat mulus dihidung namja tan itu.

"astaga hyung, itu sakit!" omel Kai memegang hidungnya yg memerah.

"berhenti berpikiran mesum atau akan ku kubur kau hidup-hidup dibawah dapur ini Kkamjong!" ancam Kyungsoo dgn panci dan spatula di masing-masing tangannya.

"hyung, kau lupa aku ini kan bisa menteleport diriku kemana saja, yakin dgn menguburku kau akan selamat, hyung" tantang Kai.

"hish! Kau ingin mencoba menjadi tulang kering atau sop daging, eoh?!" sengit Kyungsoo.

"hyung, kau ingin memasakkan aku sop daging?! Astaga, hyung-ku ini memang perhatian...tau saja apa favorit-ku" ucap Kai berbinar.

"baiklah, sop daging...ide bagus, kalau begitu berikan daging berkulit tan-mu itu untuk ku masak dan disantap malam ini" seringai serigala Kyungsoo pun muncul menghiasi wajah bulat menggemaskannya.

"m-mwo?!" sontak Kai langsung bergidik ngeri saat Kyungsoo mengacungkan pisau tajam nan mengkilap yg siap menggores kulitnya.

"AAAAAA...ANDWAEEEEE..." seketika itu juga Kai lari kocar kacir.

"BRUUKK..." dan sialnya ia menabrak susatu yg tinggi besar, keriting, lebar dan panas (?).

"akh! Aww, kepala ku! Aduduh, tiang apa sih yg aku tabrak ini" keluh Kai memegangi kepalanya.

"hish! Dasar hitam gosong, jalan pakai matai sedikit kenapa?!" omel sesuatu (?) yg Kai tabrak itu.

"yeolli, kau baik baik saja?! Tidak ikut menjadi hitam kan setelah menabrak makhluk ini?!" tanya Bo Xian menghampiri namja tampan nan tinggi berambut keritik itu.

"sial, kau fikir aku ini arang apa?! Yg sekali sentuh bisa ikut hitam, lagi pula aku ini tak hitam tapi eksotis, tau?!" sungut Kai yg rupanya ia menabrak Chanlie dan Bo xian yg masih bermain petak umpet.

"aha! Chanlie ge dan Bo Xian ge ketahuan bersembunyi didepan kkamjong" seru Tao yg sudah menatap mereka dgn senyum kemenangannya.

"yahh~ ini karna si hitam berbulu kutu itu sih" rutuk Bo Xian.

"seenak jidat saja menghinaku!" sembur Kai tak terima.

"sekarang Chanlie ge yg jaga dan aku juga Bo Xian ge akan bersembunyi, Chanlie ge hitung yg benar yah dan jangan mengintip" titah Tao.

"panda, kalian sedang bermain apa memangnya?!" tanya Kai.

"kkamjong juga mau ikut main?!" tanya Tao.

"tidak boleh, kalau kkamjong berbulu ini ikutan bermain akan susah dicarinya saat gelap, kan nanti ia tak terlihat kalau sembunyi dikolong kasur karna kulitnya sama sama hitam" tolak Bo Xian.

"sudah puas menghinaku?!" decit Kai.

"belum..." ucap Bo Xian sambil mengerjap lucu.

"sok imut kau vampire pemakan eyeliner" umpat Kai.

"ya! Jadi siapa sekarang yg jaga?!" tanya Chanlie yg merasa dihirauka oleh 3 makhluk berbeda jenis (?) itu.

"tentu saja kau yoda!" sentak ketiganya yg membuat Chanlie harus menutup telinga lebarnya dgn ember kamar mandi sakin lebarnya itu telinga O.O

.

.

.

.

.

Continued~

.

.

.

.

.

 **annyeong ^^ Niel's back, sorry banget yah buat low updatenya n mungkin chap kali ini agak sedikit pendek atau bahkan pendek banget yah T^T**

 **iya ini Niel lagi bingung mencari inspirasi namun Niel berharap di chap ini pun Niel bisa membuat readers semua tertawa senang membacanya ^^ (meski pun kependekan T^T)**

 **balasa review :**

 **Geust 28: kkkk~ thanks, senangnya bisa bikin readers tertawa n jangan dibayangin tapi dihayatin aja bagaimana nasip Suho yg harus selalu menyabarkan diri akan sikap mimi Lay kalo terus-terusan kambuh :D**

 **Kantong Doraemon: hehehehe, makasih yah reviewnya bikin Niel senyum senyum sendiri bacanya (Niel gk gila loh =3=), ini udh Niel lanjutin kok jadi selamat membaca yah ^^, yah semoga aja ceritanya bisa asik dibaca ^^**

 **itu beberapa review tanpa akun yg Niel balas dari chao sebelumnya, buat semua yg udh review Niel ucapin terima kasih, gomapseumnida, xie xie, arigatou, thanks deh n semoga mau untuk review lagi di chap ini ^^**

 **.**

 **#salam ShinNiel ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

.

.

.

Pagi itu ketentraman menjamah setiap sudut kota terkecil sekalipun, bersama mentari pagi yg cerah hari tersenyum riang beriramakan deru kendaraan yg menggilas aspal hitam menjadi semakin hitam akan lelehan ban yg bergesekan ganas dgn batu kecil itu.

"akh, sial...siapa sih orang itu, sombong sekali karna tak terkalahkan" umpat seorang namja berkulit tan yg sedang bermain PS diruang tengah rumah itu.

"itu sih kau saja yg payah" sahut namja mungil bereyeliner cantik yg ikut mendudukkan diri disofa yg menjadi senderan namja tan itu.

"ck! Seenaknya saja bicara, kau bermain dgnku saja pasti kalah" decit si namja tan.

"bermain?! Bermain apa Kai-ah?!" tak lama muncul namja manis berdimple kembar dipipinya itu menyahut perkataan si namja tan yg ia panggil 'Kai' itu.

"memangnya kau sering bermain apa dgn Bo Xian, Kai?!" tanya namja manis berdimple itu lagi.

"APA?! Baekkie-ku bermain dgn kai?!" pekik heboh namja lainnya dgn telinga lebarnya berteriak heboh seperti akan ada tsunami.

"Kyungsoooo...Kai si bulu berkutu ini suka bermain dgn Baekkie-ku!" rengeknya lagi.

"haist! Bodoh!" dan langsung saja namja bertelinga lebar itu mendapat jitakan manis dari si namja albino.

.

Shixun's side

.

Yo~kenalkan aku Oh Shixun si namja albino yg baru saja memukul seorang vampire bertelinga lebar yg tak lain tak bukan adalah hyung ku sendiri Chanlie, yap...namanya Park Chanlie. Baiklah mari aku kenalkan dulu kalian pada keluarga absurd bin aneh nan ajaibku.

Oh Shixun (wind): yap...itu adalah aku vampire tampan peluluh hati setiap manusia, tapi aku hanya mencintai Lu hyung saja kekasih cantikku yg sayangnya seorang serigala, hahh~. Dgn nama sekolah Oh Sehun, semua manusia hanya tau kalau aku adalah bagian dari mereka dgn nama Oh Sehun yg terdaftar didata kepemerintahan.

Park Chanlie (fire, phonyx): seperti yg tadi aku bilang namja bertelinga lebar dan memiliki tinggi diatas rata-rata itu adalah hyung ku Chanlie, ia adalah vampire happyvirus yg suka berkelahi dgn Kai si seringala gosong. Dgn nama sekolah Park Chanyeol ia bersekolah ditempat yg sama dgn ku.

Ban Bo Xian (lightning): ini adalah hyungku berikutnya, namja cerewet dgn eyelinernya yg dapat membuat mataku sakit itu (#ditabok Baekkie T^T) adalah kekasih dari si dobi yg tak lain adalah Chanlie. Dgn nama sekolah Byun Baekhyun begitulah ia dikenal.

Chen (thunder): ah~ kemana yah hyungku yg satu ini?! Jangan-jangan...pasti deh berduaan dgn salah satu hyung tertua dikeluarga ku itu siapa lagi kalau bukan Xiumin namja manis yg selalu terlihat paling imut dan paling muda padahal usianya sudahlah tua -_-" (#disumpel bapao umin =3=). Dgn nama Kim Jongdae hyungku yg ini ia lebih memilih untuk mengikuti umin hyung yaitu berkuliah, yah untuk kami para vampire yg tak bisa menua masuk kuliah atau kembali sekolah menengah pun tak masalah karna kami selalu terlihat muda B)

Xiumin (snow): yap ini lah hyungku yg aku bilang namja manis yg usianya bahkan puluhan tahun lebih tua dari kami, ok jangan bertanya umur itu menyinggungku yg sudah berusia ratusan tahun, jangan tertawa! Aku bukan lah batu prasasti ok?! Kembali lagi ke pembahasan tentang umin hyung, yeah...ia lebih suka dipanggil umin hyung karna katanya itu imut, hyung jebal! Aku kan yg paling muda T^T, dgn nama Kim Minseok hyungku ini satu kuliah dgn Chen hyung.

Yi Fan (fire, dragon): nah ini lah hyung terakhir dalam keluarga ku yg ingin ku kenalkan pada kalian, namanya Wu YiFan. Hyungku ini tak bersekolah ataupun kuliah, ia lebih memilih berbisnis dgn berbagai identitas kau mengerti maksudku?! Hahh~aku jelaskan. Vampire itu abadi dan selama ribuan tahun (ok itu ketuaan tapi memang segitulah usia hyungku ini , apa lagi usia umin hyung #diplototin umin O.O) Yifan hyung membangun bisnis dari segala hal hingga kami bisa dibilang amat kaya, namun semua harta itu tersebar dgn berbagai nama yg dimiliki oleh Yifan seorang. Singkatnya Yifan hyung atau Yifan ge, memiliki perusahaan besar yg ia kelola sendiri untuk membiaya hidup kami semua dan ia atau lebih tepatnya kami semua harus selalu berganti identitas 30 tahun sekali untuk menutup kecurigaan manusia kalau kami ini bukan manusia seperti mereka.

Yap...kami para vampire dan itulah keluargaku. Kalian pasti bertanya siapa sisanya bukan?! Mereka adalah keluarga serigala, bagaimana bisa mereka tinggal bersama dgn kami?! Itu pertanyaan bagus, dan jawabannya singkat.

"karna aku menyukai Lu hyung yg mana seorang serigala juga Yifan hyung yg menyukai Tao dari bangsa serigala satu keluarga dgn Lu hyung dan karna Yifan hyung adalah pemimpin kami maka ia meminta untuk kami belajar akur dan tinggal bersama untuk kepentingan kekeluargaan yg akan dijalin Yifan hyung dan aku" bukan jawaban yg singkat, hmm...benar tapi itukan jawabanku jadi yah, semua terserah padaku donk (#Shixun mulai nyolot o.O)

Ok, aku juga akan memperkenalkan keluarga baruku yg berasal dari keturunan serigala murni sama halnya dgnku yg berasal dari keturunan vampire murni.

Xi Luhan (telekinesis): ahh~ hyung tercantikku ini, mata rusanya astaga membuatku ingin rasanya memakannya =3=(ok skip bagian ini -_-"). Xi Luhan serigala berbulu silver ini malah lebih terlihat sepetri rusa imut kala ia menatap ku (#A:hun plis deh !), meski Luhan itu yg paling tua diantara 5 serigala lainnya dirumah ini namun ia lebih cenderung seperti umin hyung (lupa umur).

Do Kyungsoo (power earth): ah~ hyungku si mata bulat yg hobi kedapur dan mengacak-acak dapur (?)O.O membuat makanan maksudnya :D, ia juga kekasih si kkamjong serigala gosong yg sialnya kalau yadong senang berbagi kesialan.

Kim Suho (water): kalau kata Yifan hyung, dia ini adalah serigala alpha berbulu putih yg memimpin kawanan sedengnya #ups, maksudnya kawanan Luhan hyung ^^. Hmmm...tak ada yg spesial sih dari namja pendek berwajah angelic ini, ia sama seperti Yifan ge lebih memilih untuk membuka usaha dan kini perusahaannya pun juga maju berkembang pesat. Ah iya! Satu hal yg patut aku kagumi dari namja yg lebih pendek namun lebih tua dari ku ini yaitu tingkat kesabarannya yg tinggi melebihi tinggi badan Yifan hyung (#di wushu Tao !)bagaimana tidak?! Kekasihnya si serigala yg berbulu abu-abu dan berdimple manis itu suka kadang kadang ngeselin minta ditabok o.O karna kekasihnya itu terkadang melupakan sesuatu yg bisa bikin orang naik darah dan namanya adalah Lay hyung.

Zhang Yixing/ Lay (healing): aha! Ini dia kekasih Suho hyung yg baru saja kita bicarakan (#read: kita dengerin doang kok mas O.O) Lay hyung ini amat pelupa yg kadang kadang kita bertanya-tanya terbuat dari apa sih serigala ini dulunya?! O.o yap, serigala abu-abu yg suka lupa dan berwajah dongo ini adalah serigala paling baik hati nan murah hati kenapa? Karna ia selalu memasakkan apapun untuk kami walaupun Kyungsoo hyung sedang ngambek dan cuti (?), dikarenakan dia yg suka lupa maka Lay hyung sering ikut bersekolah dgn kami akhirnya kami buat ia benar-benar bersekolah disekolah kami untuk menghindari kemungkinan ia hilang, hilang bukan karena diculik namun hilang karna lupa arah pulang, hadehh -_-"

Huang Zitao (time control): nah ini nih yg bisa mencuri hati hyung paling dingin dikeluarga ku dan membuatnya bisa bertingkah idiot yaitu Tao, wajahnya memang seram keahliannya pun tak main-main, ia atlet wushu hebat namun jangan pernah terkejut kalau-kalau ia berteriak saat didalam kamar mandi karna apa? Karna ia paling takut serangga dan paling paranoid tentang hantu juga paling penakut. Jika kalian bertanya dimana ia bersekolah jawabannya simple, disekolah atlet. Hanya dia seorang dari keluarga kami yg sekolah ditempat berbeda dari kami.

Kim Jong In/Kai (teleport): nah ini lah bola bulu berkutu kesukaanku (?) karna dialah objek hinaanku (#sehun tertawa nista) serigala berbulu hitam yg serupa dgn kulitnya ini memang boleh lah diakui kekuatannya dalam hal bertarung namun tingkat keyadongannya pun sama hebatnya dgn tingkat bertarungnya dgn alasan agar seimbang, dasar kutu gila.

Hmm...sepertinya cukup seperti itu saja penjelasanku kalau belum mengerti juga salah kan saja si authornya yg menulis dgn aksara panda milik Tao O.O

.

Normal's side.

.

"huuhh~ Luhannie hyung kemana sih" gerutu Shixun sambil membaringkan dirinya di sofa.

"ya, kutu! Kau jangan curang menabrak mobilku segala!" omel Bo Xian sambil menekan setiap tombol dalam stick joy PS nya.

"ish! Dasar nyamuk! Kalau tak bisa main yah jangan main vampire!" oceh Kai.

"ngh, ha..ha..HACUUUHH!" dan berikutnya adalah suara Shixun yg bersin.

"GABRUKKK...AKH, ASTAGA ALBINO!" ini pekikan Chanlie karna kini dirinya menghantam dinding karna semburan (?) bersin Shixun.

"mian~" cicit Shixun melihat tubuh malag Chanlie menempel dinding.

"astaga yeollie, sedang apa kau disitu?!" kejut Bo Xian.

"Shixun-ah, kalau bersin lihat-lihat dulu kenapa?! Yoda-ku kan jadi tersangkut macam cicak begitu" tunjuk Bo Xian pada Chanlie yg masih menempel di dinding.

"jangan salahkan aku hyung, salahkan bulu ekor Kkamjong yg mengusik hidungku" sahut Shixun tak terima.

"ngh?! Apa? kenapa aku dibawa-bawa?!" tanya Kai bingung.

"astaga Chanlie, sedang apa kau di dinding seperti itu?! mencoba menjadi spiderman?! Kau kan vampire masa sih vampire masih ingin jadi spiderman rakus sekali" oceh Lay yg keluar dari dapur menenteng sepiring cake yg cukup untuk 4 orang diruang tenang itu.

"Lay hyung, kumatnya nanti aja deh...lebih baik tolong aku lebih dulu, nyangkut nih" ucap Chanlie memelas.

"kkamjong, makanya jangan sembarangan mengibas-ngibas ekor bola bulu!" omel Shixun kini pada Kai.

"enak saja, siapa juga yg menyuruhmu ada didekat ekorku?!" sungut Kai sambil mengibas-ngibas ekornya sebal.

"lagi pula tumben sekali kau mengeluarkan telinga juga ekormu begitu" cibir Shixun melihat Kai yg kini setengah serigala dan setengah manusia.

"oh, iya yah...kenapa tiba-tiba keluar begini yah?!" bingung Kai menggoyangkan ekornya lucu.

'kan tuh ketularan Lay hyung pasti ini' bisik hati Shixun (#Lay: apa salahku T^T)

"astaga, kalian meributkan apasih?! Kepalaku sakit mendengarnya" tak lama mucul namja manis berpipi chubby dgn rambut yg berantakan dan mata yg masih menutup.

"umin hyung, kau baru bangun tidur?!" tanya Bo Xian.

"hn, lebih tepatnya terbangun karna suara ribut kalian...aduduuuhh, kepalaku" ocehnya yg perlahan berjalan menuju dapur.

"mentang mentang libur, bangunnya siang semua" cibir Shixun karna memang hari ini adalah hari libur maka para tetua masih bergelung didalam selimut mereka masing-masing.

"Yifan hyung, Suho hyung, dan Luhan hyung belum bangun juga?" tanya Lay.

"hn, sepertinya ini yg tua-tua terlalu malas atau kita yg muda-muda yg terlalu semangat sih" oceh Kai.

"yuhuu...masih ada yg tersangkut nih disini~" ucap Chanlie menyadarkan mereka kalau dirinya masih bersatu (?) dgn dinding.

"aiyo! Aku lupa Yeollie..." seru Bo Xian dan langsung menghampiri namja dobi itu untuk membantunya turun.

"kalau ada Luhan hyung pasti lebih muda..." komentar Shixun.

"sudahlah albino bantu saja dobi-ku ini, ya kutu! Kau tarik tangan yg disebelah sana biar aku tarik yg sebelah sini" titah Bo Xian.

"sudah menyuruh, menghina pula...lengkap sudah" decit Kai tak senang.

"ta~riiikkkk..." dan Kai juga Bo Xian pun berhasil membantu Chanlie turun dari tempat tersangkutnya (?)

"lain kali kalau mau bersin pakai aba-aba dulu albino" oceh Chanlie.

"memangnya kau fikir gerak jalan apa?! Pakai ada aba-aba segala" cibir Shixun.

"bola bulu! Kembalikan ekormu kedalam! Aku tak mau bersin-bersin lagi karna bulumu yg bertebaran dimana-mana!" sungut Shixun.

"ujung-ujungnya aku lagi yg menjadi sasaran kalian" oceh Kai dan berusaha menormalkan tubuhnya.

"sudah..." umpat Kai sebal karna merasa ia sudah menghilangkan ekornya, namun ke 4 namja disana menggeleng bingung.

"eoh?!"

"kkamjong, itu ekormu masih ada, telinganya juga belum hilang" ucap Bo Xian.

"benarkah?!" kejut Kai.

"eoh, masih ada!" ia pun meraba kebelakang tubuhnya dan benar saja ekor serigalanya masih setia bergoyang-goyang dibelakangnya itu.

"b-ba...bagaimana ini" cicit Kai panik.

"KYUNGSOOOOO-HYUUUUNNGGG...EKORKU TAK MAU HILAAAAANHGGG" histeris Kai dan berlari menuju dapur.

"KYUNGIEE-HYUUUNGGG" rengek Kai lagi sesampainya ia didapur.

"BRUUSSHH...OHOOKK...OHOOKK" bertepatan dgn itu Xiumin yg sedang meminum susu dinginnya pun tersedak.

"ASTAGA, HYUNG! wuutt...syut..jleb jelb..." dan yg ini pekikan Kyungsoo, karna apa? Karna saat Xiumin tersedak susu, semburan susu dari mulutnya berubah menjadi kristal tajam yg siap menghamtam apapun didepannya dan itu hampir menusuk bokong seksi (#bagi Kai) milik Kyungsoo.

"hampir saja" dengus lega Kyungsoo yg berhasil menyelamatkan bokongnya dari serangan jarum es milik Xiumin.

"mian Kyungsoo, mian" ucap Xiumin merasa bersalah.

"hish! Kkamjong! Kenapa teriak teriak sih!" omel Kyungsoo pada Kai yg berteriak hingga ke dapur.

"umin hyung, mianhae...aku tak bermaksud mengejutkanmu" ucap Kai bersalah.

"tapi, ada yg lebih gawat lagi hyung T^T" ucap Kai dgn puppy eyesnya.

"Kyung, sebelum aku terkontaminasi aegyo gagalnya Kai, lebih baik aku kembali kekamarku" ucap Xiumin yg langsung melesat pergi meninggalkan sepasang kekasih itu berdua saja di dapur.

"jadi, apa yg kau bilang gawat itu?! dan jangan coba-coba beraegyo lagi" ucap Kyungsoo diakhiri dgn ancaman mautnya.

"ck, baiklah...ini hyung kau lihat coba" ucap Kai sambil menunjuk dirinya.

"apa?! Kau terkena penyakit kehitaman?!" tanya Kyungsoo konyol.

"itu sih bukan penyakit hyung tapi, memang dari dulu sudah seperti ini warnanya" jengah Kai.

"bukan hyung, perhatikan lagi ini" ucpa Kai lagi sambil menunjuk telinga serigala yg bertengger manis diatas kepalanya itu.

"ahh~ kau...belajar menggerakkan telingamu dgn benar?!" tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

"hyung, kalau begitu kau jangan sering-sering deh memasak bersama Lay hyung, ketularan dongo kan tuh" kesal Kai.

"bukan itu! tapi telinga dan ekor serigalaku tak bisa dikembalikan seperti semua!" ucap Kai yg sudah greget ingin menggigit namja mungil didepannya itu (#modus -_-")

"eoh?! Kenapa bisa?!" ucap Kyungsoo bingung.

"mana aku tau hyung, sumpah bicara dgnmu menghabiskan energiku saja" umpat Kai kesal.

"aku memberitau mu mungkin saja kau bisa membantu bagaimana caranya menghilangkan ini" ucap Kai sambil mengibaskan ekornya kesana kemari.

"hn...ini aneh, aku akan tanya Suho hyung dulu" ucap Kyungsoo.

"dia masih tidur hyung" ucap Kai sebal.

"oh, yasudah tunggu sampai Suho hyung bangun saja, lagi pula lucu juga melihatmu dgn ekor dan telinga serigala itu" kekeh Kyungsoo.

"hyuuungg~ teganya kau, bagaimana aku bisa keluar dgn penampilan seperti ini" rengek Kai.

"ya, tak perlu keluar...lagi pula ini kan hari libur" acuh Kyungsoo dan meninggalkan Kai didapur.

"..." Kai pasrah dan akhirnya hanya menggerutu sendiri sambil mengekori Kyungsoo yg pergi menuju ruang tengah.

"Kyungsoo hyung, kenapa Luhannie hyung belum bangun juga?!" tanya Shixun begitu namja mungil bermata bulat itu mendudukkan bokongnya disofa.

"mana aku tau, kau fikir aku apa kan Luhan sampai kau bertanya padaku" ucap Kyungsoo sambil mengambil cake dipiring yg tadi dibawa Lay dan memakannya.

"hyung, jangan galak galak juga T^T kan Shixun takut" cemberut Shixun pun memilih pergi kekamar Luhan sebelum serigala bermata bulat itu menggigitnya dan mengenggelamkannya kedasar tanah.

.

.

.

.

.

Continued~

.

.

.

.

.

 **annyeong ^^ Niel kembali melanjutkan ff nya nih buat yg masih menunggu ff ini Niel ucapkan banyak2 terima kasih ^^, oh ya...di chap sebelumnya Niel minta maaf banget yah buat yg sulit mengerti jalur ceritanya Niel masih penulis amatir yg perlu banyak belajar harap dimaklumi #membungkuk 90 derajat.**

 **tapi tenang aja di chap yg ini Niel berusaha menjelaskan sejelas2nya tapi kalau ada yg belum mengerti juga lebih baik PM Niel aja yah biar bisa lebih jelas, sekali lagi maaf kan kecerobohan Niel yah #membungkuk 90 derajat**

 **balas review:**

 **Linda28 : hehehe, bang Suho hebat yah bisa sabar ama ayang icing =3=, kalau Hunhannya manis yah hehehe...padahal Niel belum taburin gula loh (#ditabok sehun T^T) thanks banget yag reviewnya n jangan pernah bosen review lagi ^^**

 **buat yg punya akun bisa langsung cek PMnya karna Niel pasti membalas review kalian ^^**

 **.**

 **#salam ShinNiel ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

.

.

.

Telinga dan ekor serigala milik Kai muncul tiba-tiba dan tak bisa dikembalikan, membuat namja tan itu terlihat menggemaskan dgn bentuk setengah serigalanya. Kyungsoo menyarankan untuk menunggu Suho dan yg lainnya berkumpul untuk membicarakan masalah Kai ini, dan disinilah mereka...diruang tengah rumah itu berkumpul beramai-ramai.

"jadi...Kai tak bisa mengembalikan ekornya?!" tanya Suho pada sang tersangka, Kai yg malah asik mengusili Shixun dgn ekornya.

"ish, kutu gila! Singkirkan ekormu!" decit Shixun.

"nee...hyung, jadi bagaimana ini?!" tanya Kai innocent seakan tak sedang melakukan apapun.

"hoooaaammm...memangnya sebelumnya kau melakukan apa Kai-ah?!" tanya Tao yg masih memejamkan matanya sambil bersandar pada bahu YiFan.

"aku hanya sedang bermain game saja Taotao" ucap Kai yg masih mengibaskan ekornya jahil.

"HACUUHHH...GUBRAAKKK" dan akhirnya Shixun pun bersin yg sialnya didepan Shixun itu adalah Chanlie membuatnya kembali menghantam dinding karna hembusan bersin Shixun.

"ALBINO SIALAN!" maki Chanlie galak.

"dobi vampire ku~" lebay Bo Xian yg langsung menghampiri Chanlie yg tergantung di dinding belakang bagai seekor cicak mati (?)

'untung saja aku sedikit melengos...' dengus lega Chen yg sempat bergidik ngeri.

"hish! Kalian ini sulit akur sekali sih" omel Luhan yg langsung menggeser Shixun ke sisi lain dirinya hingga Shixun berjauhan dgn Kai.

"jadi bagaimana menurutmu hyung?! Apa yg terjadi pada Kai?!" tanya Kyungsoo khawatir.

"hn, aku juga belum pasti" gumam Suho dgn pose berfikirnya.

'kuharap perkiraan ku salah, karna kalau perkiraanku benar Kai saat ini sedang dalam masa pubertas serigala dimana semua indranya akan sangat sensitif terutama hormonnya' bisik gelisah Suho.

"MWO?!" pekik Kyungsoo tiba-tiba membuat semua orang menatapnya.

"eoh, kau kenapa Kyungsoo-ah?!" tanya Lay bingung.

"Suho-hyung tadi kau bilang apa?! Kai dalam masa apa?!" tuntut Kyungsoo.

"eoh, memangnya kau bisa mendengarnya?!" kejut Suho.

"tentu saja Suho-ya...kau menggerutu dgn telepati pastinya kami semua mendengarnya alpha!" decit Luhan.

"ohh, benarkah?! Aku lupa" ucap Suho dgn pose berfikirnya.

'ck! Tertular Lay-gege, pasti!' dengus Shixun dalam hati.

"baiklah aku akan jelaskan, sebenarnya ini hanya perkiraanku saja dan semoga saja perkiraanku ini meleset" ucap Suho.

"sejak kapan serigala alpha pernah meleset dgn instingnya, eoh?!" decit Luhan.

"Luhan-hyung! Jangan membuatku jadi panik!" omel Kyungsoo.

"serigala, saat masa pubertasnya maka akan amat sensitif dgn segala hal terutama indra-indra mereka yg semakin kuat" jelas Suho.

"Kai coba kau sebutkan makanan apa saja yg ada didalam tasnya Lay dikamarku" titah Suho dan Kai pun mulai mengenduskan hidungnya.

"keripik kentang, pisang goreng, eoh itu roti selai yg sudah berjamur yg tersimpan sejak 2 minggu lalu, astaga Lay hyung kenapa kau tak membuangnya" gerutu Kai.

"eoh, benarkah?! Aku mencarinya hingga ke lapangan basket waktu itu namun tak menemukannya, kufikir itu hilang dimakan Shixun" oceh Lay.

'kenapa aku yg disalahkan sih?!' dengus Shixun.

"lihat?! Indra penciuman Kai jadi lebih kuat 2x lipat dari sebelumnya" jelas Suho.

"b-berarti..." gumam Kyungsoo.

"berarti kau harus lebih menjaga jarak dgn Kai, Kyungsoo-ah...takut kalau-kalau Kai lupa daratan" ucap Tao yg mulai serius.

"Luhannie hyung?! Apa kau juga akan lupa daratan saat pubertas?!" tanya Shixun.

"ng...sepertinya sih tidak" gumam Luhan dgn pose berfikirnya.

"apa Luhan-hyung tak pernah pubertas?!" tanya Tao.

"astaga Tao, mana mungkin serigala semanly diriku ini tak bisa pubertas" ucap Luhan dgn membanggakan diri membuat semua yg disana menatap jengah serigala bermata rusa itu.

"ngh...sebenarnya sejak tadi aku tak mengerti apa yg sedang kalian bicarakan" selak Lay.

"Kai lupa daratan ?! memangnya sejak kapan Kai jadi serigala air?! Apa karna pubertas jadi Kai harus tinggal diair sehingga ia lupa daratan?! Daratannya juga...daratan yg dipulau mana yah?!" tanya Lay panjang lebar kali tinggi jadi rumus tabokan ala Holkay O.O

'boleh memutilasi serigala tidak sih, kok rasanya kesal yah' umpat Kyungsoo.

"gege, aduuhh...kepalaku pusing" keluh Tao setelah mendengar ucapan Lay.

"pingsan boleh tidak sih, rasanya pusing nih perutku (?)" ucap Luhan greget.

'pensiunlah aku jadi serigala alpha kalau begini keadaannya, ada dokter serigala tidak sih disini, ingin rasanya aku membedah isi kepala kekasih manis ku ini' umpat, rutuk, maki, memelas entah lah apa lagi yg bisa Suho lakukan untuk menghadapi sikap polos bin ajaibnya Lay.

"ng, aku sih tak terlalu perduli soal pubertas itu hyung, tapi apa kau bisa menghilangkan ekorku ini karna kalau dibiarkan begini bagaimana aku sekolah besok?!" ucap Kai yg sudah menyabarkan diri sebelum ia benar-benar membenturkan kepalanya sendiri kepangkuan Kyungsoo #eeh O.O

"hahh~ sayangnya tak ada Kai-ah, ekor dan terlingamu hanya bisa hilang bila masa pubertasmu selesai" ucap Suho pasrah karna sudah pening akut dikakinya (?)

"ANDWAE HYUUNGGG~" rengek Kai manja.

"tak ada pilihan kai, kau harus mencari cara untuk menyembunyikan itu selama masa pubertasmu" ucap Luhan.

"Suho-hyung, kita berkumpul ini hanya untuk membahas pasal ekor kkamjong?!" tanya Tao.

"ng, yah...sepertinya" ucap Suho.

"sudah selesaikan? Kkamjong sudah tau kenapa ekornya muncul dan tak mau hilangkan?! Kalau sudah selesai lebih baik aku kembali tidur, aduuhhh...kepalaku mual nih hyung" ucap Tao yg mulai berjalan kearah kamarnya, mendengar penuturan Tao semua pun speechless parah.

"dasar panda gila, mana ada mual dikepala" rutuk Bo Xian sebal.

"huh! Percuma saja memanggil Suho-hyung, tak ada gunanya! Buktinya ia tak tau cara mengembalikan ekorku kebentuk semula" rajuk Kai yg lalu menghilang dalam kabut dgn teleportnya.

"mau pergi kemana anak itu?!" kejut Luhan, pasalnya penampilan Kai bisa memicu masalah besar bila manusia diluar sana melihatnya.

"paling-paling ia pergi ke dapur dan mengacak-acak kulkasku" ucap Kyungsoo enteng.

"tunggu...kulkas? YA, KKAMJONG! JANGAN KAU HABISKAN CEMILANKU DIDALAM KULKAS HITAM!" dan menggemalah teriakan Kyungsoo yg langsung melesat menuju dapur begitu menyadari ucapannnya sendiri.

"Luhan hyuuungg~...telingaku bisa meledaaakkk" rengek Shixun karna dgn sialnya Sehun berada tepat satu ubin setelah Kyungsoo.

"meledak meledak lah saja..." jengah Luhan membuat namja albino itu mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

.

.

.

"BOHFT..." diantara kabut tebal muncul sesosok namja tampan dgn pakaian serba tertutupnya melangkah angkuh menuju sekolah, tanpa ada yg menyadari kehadirannya yg tiba-tiba itu, namja dgn tag nama 'Kim Jong In' ini melangkah dgn tenang namun siaga.

"sial, mana betah aku memakai jaket dihari yg panasnya keterlaluan ini" umpatnya kesal merutuki segala hal yg ia kenakan saat ini.

"eoh, bukan kah itu Jong In?! Kenapa pakaiannya terlihat misterius begitu?!" bisik beberapa siswi yg Jong In lewati.

"huufth...daging manusia, aromanya saja menggoda...akh! sial akukan dilarang memakan daging manusia lagi, huh! Suho-hyung membuat peraturan aneh yg mengekang" rutuknya lagi entah untuk yg keberapa dipagi ini.

"yo~ kkamjong, kau kah itu?! kkk~ kenapa penampilanmu aneh, eoh?! Belajar berperan menjadi pemain film horor atau bagaimana, eoh?!" kekeh seorang namja tinggi dgn tag nama 'Kim NamJoon' itu.

"berisik kau sipit!" umpat Jong In dan melewati namja itu begitu saja.

"uwo...wo...woo, santai saja bro aku hanya bergurau" ucap Namjoon.

"akh! kau garing hitam" decitnya karna Jong In sama sekali tak menghiraukannya.

"khu khu khu...siapa ini, eoh?! Lemper isi serigala?! Kkk~ waw...bola bulu hinaanku mulai tertutup" ledek seorang namja albino saat Jong In akan memasuki kelasnya.

"dasar penghisap darah jelek!" decit Jong In.

"kkk~...kau itu seperti kepompong berjalan, astaga sakit perutku menertawakanmu" ledeknya lagi.

"eoh, tertawalah sebelum kusumpal mulutmu itu dgn batu!" omel Jong In.

"coba saja...wusshhh" setelahnya namja albino itu hilang ditelan angin.

"hish! Curang menggunakan power disekolah! Aku juga bisa albino sialan!" makinya.

"bisa apa, eoh?! Mau coba-coba pamer kekuatan disekolah, eoh?!" sembur seorang namja mungil bermata bulat yg sudah melototkan matanya besar-besar didepan Jong In.

"eh, hehehe...aniya hyung, maksudku aku juga bisa mengejarnya dgn manual hyung" elak Jong In dan tersenyum horor melihat kengerian mata bulat nan besar milik namja mungil yg tak lain dan tak buakan adalah Kyungsoo.

"coba saja kau pamer kekuatan disekolah, maka kau akan kubuat jadi sop serigala gurih!" ancam Kyungsoo sambil menunjuk hidung Jong In garang.

"j-jangan donk hyung, aku kan serigala tampanmu...setega itukah kau menjadikan kekasih seksimu ini santapan serigala lapar dirumah bercampur vampire gila?!" melas Jong In.

"apa perduli ku" acuh Kyungsoo yg langsung melengos memasuki kelas.

"hyung~...jangan begitu, kau menyeramkan sekali sih hyung ancamannya" rayu Jong In.

"Ya! Kalian ingin mengejekku dgn bermesraan didepan kelas, eoh?!" sembur seorang namja cantik yg masih terlihat muda meski kalau kita tau umurnya pasti tak akan ada yg percaya.

"huh! Siapa juga yg menghinamu hyung, aku malah dalam bahaya sekarang karna diancam akan dijadikan serigala gurih oleh Kyungie-hyungku yg manis nan seksi ini" tunjuk Jong In pada Kyungsoo yg kembali melototkan matanya.

"tuh, kan hyung...Kyungie-hyungku melotot lagi, bisa-bisa pensiun aku jadi serigala kalau Kyungie-hyung benar-benar berniat menggorengku" adu Jong In dgn aegyo super gagalnya.

"hish, ingin muntah aku rasanya melihat aegyo gagalmu" decit Luhan si namja cantik itu yg langsung menjauhi couple sableng bin ajaib itu.

Sementara itu dirumah, Tao yg sedang bermanjaan dgn YiFan diruang tamu. Hanya ada mereka dan semua anggota sedang berada diluar rumah.

"YA, VAMPIRE SIALAN! KENAPA KAU MENGUNCI PINTU INI DGN MANTRA! AKU INGIN MASUK VAMPIRE NAGA TONGGOS BIN SEDENG!" yap, semua anggota kelurga ada diluar rumah dan yg satu ini lebih tepat disebut dgn 'dikeluarkan dari rumah dgn paksa' malangnya nasip Suho si serigala alpha yg ditendang (?) keluar oleh si vampire naga hanya karna ia ingin bermesraan dgn serigala pandanya.

"YA! MATI SAJA KAU KALAU TAK MENDENGAR TERIAKANKU SIALAN! BUKA PINTUNYA AKU MASIH ADA PEKERJAAN DIRUANGANKU! VAMPIRE BUSUUK!" maki Suho lagi dgn auman serigala alpha yg sayangnya tak dihiraukan oleh vampire yg tengah tersandung batu o.O (#ups) tersandung asmara dan terjerat cinta sang serigala panda.

"gege, apa diluar ada pesta kodok?! Berarti sebentar lagi akan hujankan?!" tanya si panda yg tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Tao.

"hn, sepertinya begitu" sahut YiFan vampire bergolong naga ini sialnya menganggap auman geram serigala alpha yg harusnya ditakuti diseluruh wilayahnya malah dikira teriakan kodok tak berdosa (#poor holkay ^^)

"WU YIIFAAAAANNNN!" hahh~ kita biarkan sedikit saja serigala alpha terkaya diantara para manusia ini sengsara setidaknya hanya untuk hari ini, mari kembali kedalam dan bersikaplah seakan serigala alpha itu tak ada disana.

"ge, kalau disuruh memilih, kau lebih memilih ace naga raksasamu itu atau aku ge?!" tanya Tao.

"hn...Ace sangat berguna kala aku malas berjalan dan ia peliharaanku sejak aku kecil, berbeda dgnmu yg baru saja aku kenal beberapa ratus tahun ini o.O jadi pasti aku-..." belum selesai YiFan menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Tao sudah menatap namja blonde nan pucat itu tajam.

"jadi kau lebih memilih Ace, si naga bau mu itu?! ketimbang aku serigala panda manis mu?! Baiklah ge, aku mengerti!" omel Tao yg langsung melesat menuju kamarnya.

"T-Ta..Tao! bukan begitu, Zitao baby aku kan belum selesai! TaoTao sayang~" dan YiFan pun berusaha membujuk panda kesayangannya itu.

"pergilah kau vampire tonggos! Urus saja Ace sialanmu itu, aku hanya serigala serupa panda kok!" oceh Tao merajuk dari dalam kamarnya.

"ya, baby panda! Bukan begitu, aku tadi belum selesai bicara kau sudah memotong saja" rayu YiFan.

"belum selesai bagaimana! Jawabanmu tanpa diselesaikanpun sudah jelas kau memilih Ace! Huh, dasar naga sialan! Masih saja egois!" maki Tao kesal.

"TaoTao baby T^T, bukan begitu...kau ini" bujuk YiFan yg sialnya tak diperdulikan, maka biarlah kedua couple ini bertengkar ria diatas penderitaan serigala alpha yg tengah berusaha menembus mantra sang vampre dgn power airnya.

"WU YIIIFAAANNN BUKA PINTU INI SIALAN!" teriak Suho dari luar.

"DIAM DULU KAU SERIGALA LEPEK!" balas YiFan tak kalah galak.

"GEGE! KAU MEMBENTAKKU?! HUEEEEE..." dan yg ini teriakan Tao sang serigala panda kita yg imut nan sangar -_-"

"Suho-ya, sedang apa kau diluar seperti ini?! Apa kau lupa membawa kunci rumah?!" dan tiba-tiba Lay muncul entah dari mana.

"Lay-ya, sedang apa kau disini?! bukannya seharusnya kau disekolah?!" tanya Suho bingung.

"memang, tadi aku disekolah...lalu aku ingin membeli ice cream didepan sekolah, saat aku ingin kembali kesekolah ehh sekolahnya hilang dan aku tersesat dihutan sehingga sampai sini, omong-omong kita dimana yah Suho-ya?! Dan kenapa kau bisa disini?! dan aku juga sedang apa yah disini?!" oceh Lay polos.

"astaga! Eommaaaaa...kenapa kau melahirkanku siiiihhh, YA VAMPIRE SIALAN! BUKA PINTUNYA ATAU AKAN AKU HANCURKAN KAU DARI LUAR SINI SIALAN!" teriak Suho frustasi tinggi.

"Suho-ya~ jangan berteriak keras-keras telingaku bisa sakit dan sulit menerima sensor radar serigala lagi nantinya" rengek Lay mengusap-usap telinganya yg berdengung dgn ekspresi lucunya.

"cobaan apa lagi ini T^T" lesu Suho melihat wajah menggemaskan Lay yg mengusap-usap telinganya, membuat serigala alpha itu bisa lupa daratan.

.

.

.

.

.

Continued~

.

.

.

.

.

 **Annyeong ^^, sebelumnya Niel minta maaf karna sempert menelantar kan ff ini :D, omong-omong masih adakah yg menunggu kelanjutan chapnya ?! hehehe...joesonghamnida #membukuk 90 derajat**

 **Balas review :**

 **Yeollipop : hehe, gomapseumnida ^^ sennagnya banyak yg suka kelucuan mereka di ff ini ^^ ini Niel lanjutkan yah, semoga semangat terus reviewnya ^^**

 **Buat yg reader-nim lainnya Niel tunggu reviewnya yah semoga aja gk pada bosen menunggu kelanjutan ff Niel yg kadang ngaretnya itu bikin esmosi ^^**

 **.**

 **#salam ShinNiel ^^**


End file.
